Stop Bickering! A How-To Guide with Marc
by KillerQueen1441
Summary: They've been at each other's throats for weeks and the rest of the team has had it with their bickering. Kayli and Marc are locked in the apartment at the Sergeant Jasper until they can learn to get along. Is it even possible? Will the two hot-heads learn how to work together? One-Shot Lemon Lime Pie :)


_Originally posted on the forums on The Academy fan site under the name killerqueen14. This is my original work. The characters belong to the lovely CL Stone, I just borrowed them for a little fun ;)_

_**This is a ONE SHOT that is rated MATURE! If you don't like crude language and smut, then I suggest you find a different story to read. _

_To the other dirty birds, enjoy :)_

* * *

Two sets of eyes stared at the small piece of yellow paper like it was a death sentence. Hell, it felt like one because the likelihood that one of us was going to end up murdering the other before the day was out was high. I read our names across the top of the sheet in Raven's messy scrawl. Marc's dual colored gaze glared harshly at the offending paper before he shoved it in my hands and turned away from me, running his hands through his dark mop of hair.

Maybe I should explain why Marc and I being left alone could be potentially hazardous to our health and the surrounding area.

As a rule, I've always been fiercely independent. When my mom passed away, I was forced to grow up and take responsibility for myself, my brother Wil, and my drunken father, Jack. I had to drop out of school to be able to support them and ended up relying on what I knew best, stealing. I've been self-reliant and uncontrolled most of my life and I liked it that way.

Well, I thought I liked it that way.

Somewhere along the way of this winding, crazy, roller coaster road I'm on with the boys I met from the elusive Academy, I started enjoying the feelings that would course through me when Marc told me what to do. I couldn't let him know that, of course. I had decided a few weeks ago to just back off all of the guys because I couldn't choose just one and I didn't want to break up their team; their family. That was the plan, but so far all it had done was made me feel like a horny teenager in heat when I was with them.

Like when Raven and I wrestled and his sexy accent got stronger the more we manhandled each other. Or when Corey and I played and I watched his light eyes dance with amusement and darken with lust. I loved when I found out that Brandon was exceedingly talented with his hands and started giving me massages that made me want to move his hands to other aching muscles. And when I found out that Axel likes to sleep naked all the time, I was suddenly up before breakfast every day for the good morning views. And, when Marc slipped into Academy Team Lead Mode and started barking our orders, it's all I could do to clinch my thighs together tightly for some kind of friction without him noticing.

So, to make sure he wouldn't figure out what his dominating voice did to my lady parts, I decided that arguing with him was the best course of action. I questioned every direct order, I talked back to him, and did everything I could to be a complete brat in the hopes that he wouldn't realize that I was really picturing him ripping my clothes off. Lately, the tension from the fights between Marc and me was palpable and the others had tried to talk to us about it but with no success. We never fought about anything of importance either. One day last week we argued for 2 hours about how I buttered toast. I admit, was getting ridiculous.

I don't know how it got to this point. I was just arguing with him to hide the way my body responded by shooting sparks right to my core causing an uncomfortable dampness in my panties. I figured if we fight then I won't step over any boundaries. But sometimes, he would get mad and start berating me for it which I had learned had an astounding effect on my heart rate and libido. It was one of the most confusing contradictions I'd ever been involved in. I hated when he told me what to do with his superior tone and when scolded me, making me feel small and useless; but, at the same time, my body craved his commands and dominating personality.

But back to the crumpled piece of paper in my hand; Marc and I were going to be alone today, according to this seemingly innocent yellow slip of paper. I stared at it accusingly, blaming it for the problems that had come between Marc and me. This would be a perfect time to develop heat vision so I could watch the paper burn.

_**Kayli and Marc,**_

_**You guys are driving us nuts. Work out your shit or you're both grounded indefinitely.**_

_**-R**_

Could they even do that? Marc was Team Lead so I wasn't sure if he could be grounded. I wasn't even technically part of the team so I couldn't really be grounded either. But, Raven meant business. I could tell he was sick of listening to us bicker and it wouldn't be long before he snapped.

I put the paper back on the coffee table and glanced up at my fellow prisoner. He had turned back towards me and was staring at me sharply. One blue eye and one green eye darkened simultaneously in barely contained fury.

Well, he was in a great mood this morning. Shaking my head, I stalked off to the kitchen to find something to eat because I was pretty sure he would not be cooking any delicious meals for me anytime soon. Searching the kitchen, I found enough ingredients to make a decent omelet and went about my business of trying to not burn the apartment down. Marc would probably be _really_ mad if I caught the place on fire and I don't think my body could handle that reprimand.

He must have heard the stove cut on when I went about mixing my eggs because his head popped around the corner and narrowed on me before he walked fully into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter. No pressure or anything. It's just Marc the Chef watching every move I make in his kitchen.

I could not sit here all day in silence with him being like this. It was driving me crazy so as I poured the eggs into the pan, I broke the silence. "Is there a particular reason you're in such fine form this morning or is this going to be the new normal when you wake up and see me?"

Okay, admittedly that was a bit hostile and the sarcasm in my voice was evident. I probably should have started with a 'Good Morning, would you like some eggs?' but the boy had been glaring at me since I woke up and I was sick of it. We were both stuck here so there was no reason for him to be acting like an insolent child. He stood to his full height, dwarfing me in the process. He probably meant to be intimidating but in reality this put him in a better position for a well-placed kick which I was seriously contemplating.

He reached between my right arm and my waist, turning off the eye of the stove. His gaze landed on my face as he stepped back. I went to argue with him, to tell him off for being a jerk but he cut me off with a quick shake of his head. He curled a finger in my direction, turned and left the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics even though I knew he couldn't see me. He was such an ass and if my breakfast ended up ruined, I was going really to kick him hard. Walking back into the living area, I saw him sitting on the coffee table facing the couch.

"Please sit, Kayli." He commanded. Why he couldn't just ask me to take a seat, I'll never know. I complied, trying to avoid a fight before I had any coffee.

"Is there a reason I couldn't finish cooking my breakfast?"

His mismatched eyes narrowed again before closing as he took a deep breath in. He had every reason to be frustrated with me. I was being a brat and I knew it but having him this close to me and hearing his dominating tone had me tingling pleasantly yet horribly frustrated and it needed to stop. If I could be mad at him, then maybe I wouldn't be attracted to him and his beautiful eyes and tanned skin and hard muscles and…wait. I'm getting off topic.

He stood suddenly, the motion jarring me from my mental checklist of all things hot about Marc.

"I can't fucking do this today," was all he said before he stormed off towards the back of the apartment. His slamming bedroom door caused me to jump.

Well, okay then. I guess I can go finish my breakfast now. Standing up and making my way back to the kitchen I thought about how hot I found the curve of his mouth as he cursed. While finishing the omelet, I thought about the sexy flexing of his muscles under his tight shirt as he stood quickly. As I finished the last bite, I thought about how hearing the door slam from his uncontrolled strength made me weak in the knees.

I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen and plopped hard on the sofa. I cut the TV on and stared at it for a few minutes before letting out a quiet curse. I felt guilty for snapping at him. He didn't ask to be in this situation any more than I did and I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on him.

Figuring I should apologize before I was kicked out of this strange group of friends forever, I made my way back to his room and knocked lightly. I hoped he had fallen asleep and I could forget about apologizing but his muffled voice answered, telling me to come in.

He was sprawled out on his bed on his stomach with his head facing the window, looking out over the pond. He had taken his shirt off and seeing his back on display before me had me checking my mouth for drool. He was exquisite. His skin was tanned from working outside in the South Carolina sun. His strong muscles rippled beneath the skin as he breathed and I had to hold my hands behind me to keep from reaching out to caress the hard planes. I was thankful his attention was not on me because I was gazing at him like I was starving and he was the all you can eat buffet.

"What is it, Kayli?" he asked in a bored tone, "Did you set the place on fire while trying to cook?" His voice made it clear he didn't think that I could do anything right. What a pompous ass! I swear, if he wasn't so pretty I could strangle him.

"No. My breakfast was delicious, thanks for asking. I was actually coming in here to apologize for acting like a brat but seeing as you're still in a bad mood, I'll just go watch TV." I turned to leave, ready to be done with his shit today.

"Stop, Kayli." I did, wanting to hear if he'd actually apologize to me or if he'd snap at me for talking back. "Turn around." He commanded and by body obeyed.

He stood slowly, his abdominal muscles flexing and relaxing deliciously at the movement. Focus, Kayli. I stayed still, rooted to the spot as he circled me almost as if he were appraising me. My nipples hardened under the thin tank I had worn to bed. Traitors. This was not supposed to be exciting me. I was supposed to be pissed and tell him to go screw himself for being a jerk. But, I couldn't. My body would not respond to my wishes, only to his.

His hand rested heavily on my right hip as he stopped in front of me. He bent down, his face level with mine and I clenched my jaw trying to cool the sudden heat that flowed from where he touched me straight to my center. His thumb caressed under the hem of my shirt slightly causing the air to pull from my lungs audibly. I blushed at my reaction and under his two-toned scrutiny.

"So beautifully responsive." He mumbled as he leaned in closer, his nose brushing the strands of my hair by my ear. "But that fucking mouth of yours will only get you in trouble." He breathed heavily before his other hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled back brutally.

A startled gasp ripped from my lips but before I had time to say anything his lips were on my neck, ghosting from my ear down to my collarbone. He pulled my hair tighter as his lips pushed harder on my sensitive skin and his tongue laved generously. It was a contradiction, pain and pleasure in one movement and I was melting. His other hand made quick work of my tank top, pulling it above my head and before I even knew what he was doing it was around my wrists, securing my hands behind my back. How did he do that so quickly?

He stepped back, looking at his handiwork and at me, bare to him from the waist up. "My God, you're so beautiful. Such a fucking tease running around here in those little shorts and tight shirts." He smirked at me. I opened my mouth to retort but his hand came up, covering my lips and cutting me off. I glared at him fiercely. Who the hell did he think he was doing this to me? And why did I like it so much when he called me a tease?

"Ah ah ah. No. I think we need to teach you a lesson about talking back to me." I don't know if it was the deep tone his voice had taken or the menacing but thrilling look in his mismatched eyes but I wanted him to teach me a lesson. His body was suddenly pressed up against mine, our breath mingling in the small space between us. I could feel his arousal pressed tightly against my abdomen and wetness pooled between my legs.

"Do you know why I need to teach you a lesson, Kayli?" His whisper sent shivers through my body but his question made me angry and my backbone grew a little stronger.

"Fuck you." I hissed through my teeth at him.

He chuckled, laughing at my small act of defiance. He had a beautiful laugh but he was being such a prick. "You want me to fuck you don't you? You want to feel me slide in and out of you until you come. Right, _Bambi_?" The way he said the nickname set my teeth on edge, but the rest of his words shot fire through my veins. I growled low in my throat but I refused to answer him, closing my eyes and turning away.

"Say it, Kayli. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He demanded as his hands went to my exposed breasts. He pinched at both nipples causing me to cry out. Taking the advantage of my open mouth, his lips took possession of mine and his tongue invaded. Not to be outdone, my tongue met his and we battled for dominance, our moans filling the bedroom. He was a fantastic kisser. He took control of the battle between our mouths quickly but I tugged his lower lip into my mouth and sucked, letting him know I wouldn't be giving up that easily.

He pulled back, groaning loudly and looking down at me. His mouth traveled to my chest where his hands were still groping wildly. When his teeth pulled the peak into his mouth savagely I arched against him and I knew what little resolve I had left was gone.

"Say it!" The command was clear and I was lost. I didn't have any fight left. The way my body responded to him was beyond anything I had ever felt before. His eyes had darkened and dared me to defy him again. I was powerless to stop this.

"Yes! Fuck, please! I want you to fuck me." I moaned out finally, growling low in my throat. He gathered me into his arms me quickly as he pulled me towards his bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled me to his lap so I was straddling his waist. His hand gripped the back of my neck and he assaulted my mouth with his own again. When I rocked my hips against his straining member he pulled back from my lips, a groan escaping his throat.

His eyes fell on me and followed along the lines of my body. I shifted slightly; partly from the feeling of his hungry gaze but also my arms were starting to burn from being tied behind my back. Seeing my discomfort, he quickly removed the tank top and shifted me to lie down on my back on his bed.

"Hold on here. Don't let go until I tell you." He ordered and gestured to the headboard. He stood up and rummaged around the room. What have I gotten myself into? I hated that my body reacted this way to his ridiculous demands but I craved this raw chemistry between us.

During my inner musings, I missed his approach until he was hovering next to me, a sky blue silk tie in his hands. He placed it around my eyes and tied it gently around my head before leaning down and peppering my neck and chest with hot kisses, pulling one taut nipple into his warm mouth before quickly sitting up. I gasped at the sensation and tried to adjust the rest of my senses to the loss of vision. I felt silk wrap around my wrists at the headboard and the thought of being completely at his mercy caused arousal to flush through my system and I shivered in my new bindings. I felt his weight lift from the bed. Turning my head around I tried to listen for him. It was silent. I swear, if he left me like this, I was going to murder him.

His voice came from the foot of the bed, "How does this make you feel, Kayli?" The sound of his low voice saying my name sent thrills of lust through me. I hesitated. Was I supposed to answer? I hated not being able to see his body language and facial expressions to get a better feel for what he wanted me to say. Not knowing what to do I remained quiet, breathing deeply the unique scent of Marc that surround me in his bed.

"Answer me. How does this make you feel?" He asked again, the order clear in his tone and I felt my panties dampen further.

I licked my lips and I heard a deep growl from across the room. "I feel…I'm anxious."

"Go on." I heard the rustling of cloth from near his closet. I really hoped he was taking his clothes off.

"Anxious for what you have…have planned for me. I'm….excited for what you want…what you want me to do for you." I stumbled over the words, embarrassed to be saying them but his sharp inhale told me I had said the right thing.

I felt the air shift on my right and I turned my head that way, seeking some form a confirmation that he was close by. His breath whispered against my ear, tickling the strands of hair that fell there "Everything I will do is for your pleasure but if at any time you don't feel that, I need you to tell me. Okay?"

I nodded; gulping slightly at the images my mind conjured.

Suddenly, his hands were roaming my body and I arched my back in surprise at their deft roughness. His fingers drifted between my breasts and ghosted down my stomach towards my hip bones. I held on tightly to the headboard as his lips descended on my chest and I moaned aloud at the contact. His mouth followed the path his fingers had taken and roamed down my stomach and his lips found the hollow of my hip. He bit down gently and sucked hard on the sensitive skin. I was writhing under his touch as his mouth descended over my cloth covered mound, pressing tightly against the bundle of nerves.

"Oh my God." I breathed out as he pushed the pressure of his tongue against me, but it quickly turned into a chant.

"Stay still." He ordered and the hum of his deep voice sent more arousal flooding to my core. He pressed his tongue against me again and as great as it felt, the clothes were keeping me from feeling more and they had to go. Now.

As if he read my mind, he pulled my shorts and panties down in one motion and settled my knees on his broad shoulders. He dropped a soft kiss on my thigh, reminding me that I could stop him if I wanted to. Not that I would want to, but it was a sweet gesture. After pulling my lower lips open, he inhaled deeply and a blush spread across my skin. But my embarrassment was soon forgotten as his tongue flicked out at my clit.

"Oh, fuck." I swore and tried to keep from rolling my hips. I wished more than anything he'd let my hands go so I could thread them through his hair and make sure he never stopped. Or that he would take the blindfold off so I could see him between my shaking thighs.

His finger swiped at my center once. "So ready for me already." His condescending tone should have pissed me off but part of me was elated that I was able to please him. "I love that I have this effect on you."

His tongue made one long sweep up, dragging across the top of the bundle of nerves before stopping and starting again. I tried to stay as still as possible; not that his hands splayed across my abdomen gave me any other option, but by his fifth pass, I needed more. I growled low thrusting up as much as I could under his hands.

"Be patient." His dominating tone set my veins on fire. I felt like I was going to explode from anticipation. My heart was beating erratically and my breathing was labored. I could imagine the proud smirk that was no doubt on his face at my desperate actions so I tried to slow my breathing.

With his mouth on me again, he groaned deeply and I felt the shocks of it through my center. Before I could think about it, he quickly thrust two fingers into me and I screamed out his name. His fingers pumped in and out of me quickly, and I could feel my orgasm building.

But then he stopped and I whimpered from the loss. I hated myself just a little for letting him have that power over me. He shifted on the bed lightly before his hand came back to my center, caressing it gently. I think I purred in satisfaction at the light touch.

"You can only come when I say you can, Kayli." His voice was gruff, laced with lust and I heard undistinguished movement from his direction. It took me a moment to place the sound but I came to the conclusion that it was skin passing over skin. He was pumping himself and I had to bite back a moan at the thought of it and wishing I could see him.

He shifted on the bed again and I screamed when he sucked my clit back into his warm mouth, two fingers pumping in and out of me again.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" he said between breaths as he continued his assault on my aching core. He sure was cocky and I really wanted to smack the smirk off his stupid face but considering I was blindfolded and tied up, that wasn't an option. His free hand came up and pinched my nipple roughly. "Kayli, have you learned that you need stop being such a tease? Prancing around here half naked for everyone to see then fighting with me about it. You shouldn't talk back to me like that. Have you learned yet?" He paused his ministrations, waiting for my answer but I was having trouble forming words. "Tell me. Now!"

Unable to deny the order, "Yes," was all I was able to get out before his mouth was on me again and I saw stars underneath the silk over my eyes.

"Now, come," he ordered. I yelled his name and a string of obscenities when his teeth tugged on the bundle of nerves forcing me to crash into a strong orgasm that left me breathless.

He didn't let me come down from it before I heard the rip of a foil packet and felt him at my entrance. I was still riding through the last waves of climax when his lips landed roughly on mine again and I quickly sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He growled deeply and without any warning, pushed inside of me, sheathing himself completely within my walls that were still trembling.

He let out a string of curses mixed with my name and stilled allowing me to get accustomed to the sizable intrusion. His lips touched mine slightly as he hovered over me. Every nerve in my body was on fire. Why had I decided this was such a bad idea before? I couldn't remember. All I could feel was him and it was magnificent. Sweat that dripped from his body onto mine and slowly, I rocked against him.

He cursed and dropped his head to my neck as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in deeply. A whimper slipped past my lips. I ached for his rough touch. I needed more.

"Marc…please." I wasn't even sure what I was pleading for anymore but he obviously did because he leaned up and started driving into me hard. He pushed my knees further apart and stretched my walls to accommodate the brutal pace.

One hand gripped my hip tightly and the other came up to my face and ripped the silk tie from it quickly as he continued pounding into my center. "I want you to see who is doing this to you. I want to see your eyes as I make you come all over me."

Oh, hell. I loved the way his voice was dripping with lust and control. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I took in all that was Marc. I watched the planes of his muscles flexing as his thrust and my attention was brought down to where we were joined. My head fell back as I let out a loud moan; that's a sight I won't soon forget.

"Touch yourself." He demanded and I was helpless to even try to fight. My hand drifted to my clit and I rubbed harshly as he watched every movement. I was close to the crest of another orgasm and as his thrusts became erratic, I knew he was too.

I lifted my leg higher on his hip, pushing him deeper within me and we both groaned at the sensation. My eyes cut to his as he pressed deeper. One blue eye and one green eye both clouded with lust. He reached a place inside of me that I didn't know existed and it rocketed me to my second orgasm. This one was even stronger than the first and my walls squeezed tightly on him, forcing him to follow me over the brink.

If there was one vision I never wanted to forget, it was watching Marc's different colored eyes stare heatedly into mine as an orgasm rocked his body. His lips found mine as he thrust a few more times, riding out the ecstasy.

He withdrew from my center and collapsed next to me. His hands immediately went to my bindings and as he untied my wrists, his long fingers caressed the soft red marks that had formed from my insistent tugging. He brought each wrist to his mouth and kissed each one softly. It was such a stark contrast from the man that just tied me up and pounded into me so furiously and I felt my heart melt a little. He stood up quickly, depositing the used condom in the trash before lying back down next to me and pulling a cool sheet over our bodies. He pulled me tight to his chest, still breathing heavily, covered in sweat and his hand traced lazy patterns on my back. I was pleasantly sore and sated. A girl could get used to this.

Just as my eyes started to close, we were startled by clapping at his bedroom door. Looking up in alarm, I saw Axel standing there. He had a large smirk on his face and continued clapping. Marc searched for something to throw at him while I covered up with his sheet and a blush ran from my head to my toes.

"Well, lady and gents, I think that sums up our entertainment for today." He said in a mocking tone with haughty smirk decorating his face. He shot a wink my way causing my skin to blush deeper.

A well-aimed shoe flew at Axel's head causing him to duck out of the door and in the commotion I heard another voice with a thick Russian accent, "I get the next turn, Little Thief!" I buried my face in Marc's shoulder. This was mortifying. How did they even know?

"The hell you do." Brandon's gruff voice responded to Raven and I heard the distinct sounds of them hitting each other.

Corey's voice broke through and his head poked through the doorway, "Guys, seriously? Stop it. And Marc, next time try to remember that we have the place wired. We were watching to make sure you didn't kill each other." At another thrown shoe he continued, hands up in surrender and his eyes alight with amusement, "We turned it off once we realized you weren't tying her up to murder her." He backed out of the door, pulling it shut behind, leaving Marc and I alone again. My face burned in embarrassment and I tried to sit up to look for my clothes. He grabbed me quickly and settled me back next to him.

"Sleep, Bambi. I think you've earned it." I smacked him hard on the chest, forcing a laugh from him as we both settled in his bed. He glanced down at me, pulling my chin up to look at his face. "I'm so glad we found such a beautiful wreck." He kissed my forehead and let go of my chin, turning his head away.

My heart melted just a little and I kissed his chest, right above his heart and I caught the grin that graced his soft, talented lips. Thinking about those lips had me hoping that I would I had the chance to fight with him again after our nap. I grinned wickedly at the thought before drifting off.


End file.
